


Curve balls

by thedarkeuphie



Series: Family issues [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Red String of Fate, Scythe Sansa, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat had never wanted kids and Sansa hadn't been an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By Fates Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> I don't own either series, if I had many an aspect would be different for both series.

He watched as Sansa walked out the door with a sigh, he knew his girl wasn't happy about the coming visit her mother was making, but looking at the situation he wasn't too sure there was a whole lot he could do about it.

Cat had made it rather clear from the beginning she hadn't wanted children, taking care of Edmund and Lysa had been more than enough to last her a lifetime she'd told him on more than one occasion. But the look of sheer joy he'd given her upon the announcement that she was pregnant had been more than enough to stay her hand and go through to Sansa's birthing.

Once home and lucid she'd told him they'd be having no more, which had disappointed him a tick but one look at his red headed angel and he knew that he was ok with that.

It had been quite evident from the onset though that Sansa would not be the exception to Cat's rule, she didn't want a whole lot to do with their daughter; which at the time wasn't a bad thing given that Shinigami-Sama kept sending Cat on missions around the country; so much so she'd missed all of Sansa's  'firsts' without any inquiries made of her own volition. It was that point that had convinced him that Sansa's existence hadn't changed that.

Sansa's fifth nameday had been the breaking point in their marriage.

Lord Death had asked if they would invite Kid, wanting his son to get acquainted with children outside of Black☆Star. He'd readily agreed, even with the ever growing anxiety that his equilibrium was about to be shifted out from under him.

It was during the party he'd arranged in the park building that his world both crumbled and readjusted.

They'd moved to the playground so the kids could play a game of tag, whilst Sansa had been it Black☆Star had determined it would be funny to trip the birthday girl, 'no one took attention away from the amazing Black☆Star.'

It was whilst Kid grasped Sansa's  hand to help her up that fate shifted. Once their hands touched Sansa began to glow and her former shift. Once the fuchsia light had settled he saw that his girl had transformed into a vibrant blood red even bladed tabar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't fully understand why she'd stayed to begin with.

The red string of fate was an actual thing for the Stark family, something Lord Death had bugged his father about since before Ned could remember. Legend told that the string could tangle or stretch and no matter the time, place, or circumstance the string connecting the lovers would never break. What isn't told is that the string could be cut by one of the recipients if they were opposed the the match made, even if they'd never met before. With tears gathering in his eyes he supposed his nameday all those years ago should have been a large indication on how Sansa's nameday would play out.

Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxx

He remembered the night leading up to his thirteenth nameday rather well, he'd been so excited his red string like many of the Starks before him would present itself. Like tradition stated he'd have to wait until midnight in specific family lounge in the Eastern wing of the family estate, his only companions would be the books that had been shelved there since before he'd been born, many of which he'd read already, and a red handled pair of scissors. Those scissors had been sitting on that table for well over a decade, not a once had they'd seen use, neither had the set before this. For his family it was considered unnatural to cut that string. Looking toward those scissors he hoped the person on the other end felt the same.

Alas that hope was soon to die.

Once the stroke of midnight began to ring on the old grandfather clock between the bookshelf and fireplace his red string began to shimmer into being, twenty minutes to adjust and test the feeling of his partner's energy is all he would get this night; it took him less than a second to grasp it. He'd only just begun to feel the weight, strength and intensity of his partners soul, mere seconds into the process, when all too soon his partners energy disappeared and the vibrant red strand was disintegrating before his very eyes.

He began to cry then, not a once had a Stark been rejected by their fated and the thought that said person hadn't wanted him made him cry all the harder. He fell asleep in that chair, tear tracks evident.

His family had been kind about the situation, but he'd become a bit of an outcast after that. After all he was a rejected weapon and Starks always married their chosen meister or weapon.

End flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they'd returned home at eight and he'd been able to get a very tired Sansa into bed he decided to wait in the family room for Cat to arrive home, he'd asked Lord Death to have her back earlier that she was scheduled. She hated being taken away from mission he knew, but this was about their daughter and she needed to be informed now rather than waiting. He decided the family room would be best to have this conversation in, it was the furthest from Sansa's room and they'd be less likely to wake her up. 

It was around one in the morning when his wife unlocked the door to their home and her entrance hadn't been all that pleasant either. Her visage showed was twisted into a scowl and her ocean blue eyes shown bright with anger, he knew from that look alone that the conversation would not be a pleasant one.

"Why did you ask Lord Death to have me come home earlier than scheduled?" her tone was like ice and made him physically flinch a bit.

"There was an incident during Sansa's nameday party and it was best you be here personally so we could discuss where to go from here," he wanted her to ask rather than having to just awkwardly tell her like he'd had to do with so many of the 'childhood milestones' Sansa had achieved.

"Which would be?" her tone indignant and icy.

"The kids were playing a game of tag when Black*Star decided it would be a good idea to trip Sansa..."

"You had me called back home over a scraped knee?" she intoned harshly.

"If you'd let me finish please," he bit out, "Kid offered his hand to help her up and when their hands touched Sansa turned into her weapon form."

"What do you mean 'her weapon form?'" her voice calm, unnervingly so.

"Just that, she's a dual bladed tabar," he brought his phone out to show her when she knocked the phone out of his hand in rage.

"I don't care about the brats weapon form," she said shaking, "I want to know why my daughter is a weapon at all," she pointedly glared at him, "My family hasn't ever had a known weapon born to it," her voice full of rage and hate. He had known she wouldn't be happy with the news, but he hadn't expected this level of anger.

"What were you expecting her to be a meister?" there had never been the guarantee of that when Sansa had been born, "My family is known for producing both, which you've known since before we married Catelyn," he intoned.

"Yes I expected a meister," she stated flippantly, "Who would inherit my family's title? Edmund?" neither of Cats siblings were meisters so the title would be going to Cat, but Hoster had never said a weapon couldn't be the family head.

"No, but you father never said the title was limited to a meister either."

"He might not have, but I am."

"Why? Weapons can be just as strong as meisters," in fact his soul was stronger than Cats, even with his red string severed.

"Weapons aren't considered people by many in the higher circles," yes he knew that, however, he also knew that ideal was fading thanks in part to his father who was a weapon himself.

"Are you saying you agree with them?"

"Yes," I know I made a face because she began to laugh, "Yes I agree with them whole heartedly."

"So you see Sansa and myself as nothing more than tools to reach a means?" it was part of the reason Kissin ran rampant before the days of the DWMA, "Why?"

"Because without a red string of fate to tie you to someone your strength is cut in half," she snickered with a smirk on her lips, "where as when the string is cut a meister will retain it," again he recalls his nameday.

"You were the one who cut the string," he said horror struck, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"So I could more easily control your actions," her smirk still in place, "You'd be to broken to say no and so willing to do anything to please me. I knew that when I cut the string. I studied your energy about the same amount of time you did mine," again her voice flippant, "I just happened to hold most of mine back so you wouldn't get a full feel for it," she flopped into a chair, "Besides I didn't want to be tethered to a family," she picked at her nails in boredom showing how little she care for the conversation.

"What would you be doing now if I'd informed you Sansa were a meister?"

"I'd already be filing for custody of Sansa alongside the divorce papers, but since she isn't and I'm not willing to risk the chance of having another mistake," she shot a glare toward the stares before turning it toward me. She then shot out of the chair to get her purse as though she'd forgotten something, "Just sign the the few empty lines that are left on the pages and I'll happily walk out the door," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone whilst handing me the documents alongside a pen.

"How long have you had these papers ready?" the documents looked a few years old.

"Since the brat was two," she sighed, "I'd have gotten them sooner but I wanted to wait for her to be a bit older that way I wouldn't have to deal with all the vomit, diapers, twenty-four hour screaming and bottle feedings," she began playing with her nails again, "If I'd known I'd be wasting my time."

"So you never truly cared for me?" I glanced at the stairs, "For us?" Not as though she'd pretended to care for Sansa in the first place.

"Not really No," her town detached now, "So please Eddard make this easy on the both of us and sign the papers. We'll go separate ways and you get to keep the brat."

I decided to sign the papers just so she wouldn't see or hear me cry when the situation finally hit me fully. I once again felt like that thirteen year old whose world had been shattered because someone else was too self- centered to give me the time of day, only now I wasn't so sure her cutting our sting was a bad thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was felt rather melancholy today, looking at Red String of Fate pictures didn't help any, but I was inspired. Yes this is OOC for Cat but bare in mind this is AU for both universes and fanfiction so canon personality isn't what I'm shooting for here.


	3. Contracts and happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat may be gone, but this moment allows them to think that maybe, just maybe, life will be ok.

Cat may have cut herself out of his and Sansa's life, but Hoster has not and he's made it quite clear the Ladyship over House Tully will be going to Sansa.

"My daughter has proven that she's more than unfit to lead the family in my stead," his voice holds a chord of sadness, "and with Lysa and Edmund being incapable of being meisters or weapons the fate of House Tully falls to Sansa."

His ex-father-in-law adopts a stern expression that makes him more than a bit leery of what the man is about to ask of him, to ask of Sansa, "What do you require she accomplish in terms of gaining Ladyship?"

"That she and Kid-Sama begin their training immediately," that wasn't the tallest of orders all things considering, "and she one-day bond with Kid-Sama," wI think their strings still intact that would be a given too.

"Shinigami-Sama has already expressed a want for the same," Shinigami-Sama had made it quite clear their children would one day bond, "Shinigama do not merely marry their intended." 

"At least he and I agree on something for once," Lord Hoster Tully has never really gotten on with Shinigami-Sama, something having to do with an incident from Hoster's early career as a meister and thus far Sansa seemed to be the only subject the two were willing to bridge that dispute for.

From there the arrangements are hammered out and ironed smooth. There are no loopholes, he doesn't believe the kids will need them, no misgivings between the future Head of House Tully and future Sinigami-Sama. After negotiations are over, Sinigami-Sama having 'Skyped' from the Death Room, Hoster exits with a bow toward himself and an affectionate kiss to Sansa's head.

Looking at the day overall he finds that he couldn't be happier, especially with the prospect of having secured Sansa's future so firmly, and he finds that his smile is genuine after weeks of false 'I'm fines.'

Cat may be gone, but this moment allows him to believe that maybe, just maybe, life would be ok.


	4. Biting at the bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned gets a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own either series, I just get to play with them in my sandbox.

"Lord Tywin..." He can hear his daughter's voice bounce around the hall. He'd be teaching her himself but he's other responsibilities to attend to and Shinigami-Sama had suggested the elder weapon to split the teaching schedule up with his own father.

Both his father and Lord Lannister happened to be of the same weapon variety as his Little Flame. The two had to split time between teaching his girl and their positions as head of house, so he's more than a little grateful because he's almost useless to his Little Flame, their weapon types aren't the same so the acclimation time and training sessions are different once she's older and more at ease with Kid-Sama.

Of course he isn't too sure whiChat bothers him more though: A.) His Little Flame was one step closer to growing up, far faster than he'd energy planned her to be. Or B.) He wasn't able to do aso much in the way of helping her get there.

He supposed he was being silly, there's more to her life than her weapon training, but that would be a large part of her life and it upset him that he wouldn't be the one to help achieve those milestones, only celebrate them with her.

"You shouldn't be quite so upset that you lose track of where you are," his father remarks, "gives the enemy an opening for attack."

"I know," He sighs.

"What has you worried?" His father gave him a curious look with matching tilt, maybe it was his father she'd gotten the habit from. Catetlyn hadn't liked it, made Sansa look too cat like for her tastes, he argued it made her look like the wolf she was.

"Not much beyond the usual," the glare leveled at him reminds him of the time he'd hidden Stein's experiments on himself from the Stark patriarch, "Fine," He breaks, "I'm a bit upset over being useless in regards to Sansa's training," a hearty laugh was his reward.

"Don't let it get to you so much," his face must have said it all, "I felt much the same when you and your siblings began your training. I'm not a meister like your mother, Brandon, or Lya; hell Ben is a mace and you're a scythe," He clapped Ned's shoulder, "besides there are plenty of other things you get to teach her that Tywin, Catelyn or myselt can't."

"Such as?"

"How to be a decent person or that love is unconditional; it's what parents are for after all," Ned was stunned as his father continued walking Towards the room his daughter and the other Lord were.

"Hey dad," He called.

"Yes Ned?"

"Thank you, I needed that."

"I know," He wasn't expecting what came next, " it was either that or I beat some sense into you," his jaw hit the floor. It hadn't been all that long he'd wiped the floor with Brandon for doing something stupid, he'd he really been that bad?

"Was I..."

"To the point even Sansa noticed," just nodded dumbfounded, "Now get going Shinigami-Sama is expecting you," and with that his dad was gone.

He was righ and Ned knew it, but that didn't help with the overwhelming sense of uselessness he felt. These feelings would fade, but for now he'd just have focus on what he could and with that in mind he silently headed toward The Death Room.


	5. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Stein talk birthday parties.

"Daddy why did mommy leave?" It's a question she asked frequently In the days following his and Catelyn's divirce.

That had been a year ago and in that time they'd both improved leaps and bounds. Sansa had taken to her training like a duck to water. She wasn't letting the negativity the surrounded her mother's leaving drag her down, in fact it had worked toward the opposite and had driven her to be better than the woman she'd once looked up to.

He on the other hand had put all of his extra time and energy into ensuring Sansa knew that he loved and cherished her. He'd been given a rather good teaching position in the academy so that the scheduling in regards to Sansa's home life wouldn't suffer. It hadn't been the easiest of tasks, but he was doing well if he said so himself.

He was currently visiting Stein to try and de-stress after a bad day at the acadamy whilst Sansa stayed over with Sid and Black☆Star for the night.

"It's Sansa's birthday tomorrow."

"What do you have planned?" his father had forbidden Stein from going anywhere near their Little Flame but that hadn't stopped the man from showering her with gifts every year.

"Just family this year," He was pretty certain the only other children there would be Black☆Star and Kid-Sama.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Strain asked skeptically, "She doesn't have many friends besides those two and you and I both know isolation isn't good for social skills," oh yes he knew very well how poorly that could turn out, Stein wasn't the friendliest of people after all.

"This year?" He thought on it for but a moment, "Yes. Next year I'll invite her some of her classmates as well, but for now I think Black☆Star and Kid are more than enough to keep Sansa entertained."

"You're scared she won't want to celebrate aren't you?" Well he want wrong.

"Terrified, but if that's the hand I'm dealt then it's the hand I'm dealt, and I'd be more than willing to give her that request."

"And if she shows up?" He didn't really need to ask this. Other parents had asked before him so what the hell right?

"Then I'll pray that _she_ doesn't and Sansa isn't hurt if she does."


	6. Of OCD and bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stein wonders at curbed attitudes.

"I've heard Sansa and Kid are even more in sync then even you and Cat were," Stein seemed impressed by what he had seen of the twos practice session. To impress one of the strongest Meisters to have ever graduated from the DWMA said something of their skills.

"Cat and I'd have had a stronger bond if she hadn't cut our string," he'd never seen a truly strong pair that weren't attached by a string yet still, "but even with it I believe theirs is stronger."

"That sure huh?" Always trying to piece things together like a unsolved puzzle this one.

"More than."

"Enough to curb his OCD with symmetry?" now that he wasn't so sure of, the possibility was there but not an assured thing.

"It depends on the people involved," He shook with a bit of laughter, " with Brandon the need to clean everything insight was abated when Ashara was present," it was something he was grateful for every time he visited home, "However, Rhaegar doesn't seem to be able to keep Lya's shopping habits in line," even if the spending wasn't on herself.

"I'll have to study their behaviors as their bond develops," He said lighting a cigarette, "with Shinigami-Sama and your permission of course."

"Wait until they're a bit older," Stein tavern them an inquisitive look, "it's too early to tell and obsessions grow stronger with age in most cases," he'd nearly killed Brandon on more than a few occasions when they were teens because of his older brother's compulsions.

"Alright I'll wait," He sighed releasing smoke in skull form, "I would also like permission to watch their souls grow to see how the bond affects the shapes and archetyping."

"Seeing as it's rather I'm certain you'd be able to garner such information with the occasional visit," He shrugged. He oddly trusted Stein not to hurt his Little Flame on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like precious gems, so please drop a line and tell me what ya think.


	7. Meeting Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm inna pretty good mood and this was the result. Leave a comment below, please and thank you.

"Papa," turning toward his Little Flame he noticed the confused look on her face, "Why did Grandpa say I needn't follow the traditional Red String Night like Jhae and Edric?" she pouted.

"Uh..." Sansa had confessed to being excited over the prospect of finally being able to physically see the string that connected her and Kid, "well Sansa," thus was gonna be awkward, "the ceremony is more for those that haven't found their partner yet..." he trailed.

"I still want to see our string," she states with flames visible in her gaze, "and since Gramps won't let me do so in normal Stark fashion I'll do so on my own."

"You'll have a plan of attack by tonight?" He really needn't ask her because between them it was Sansa who planned every thing out for her and Kids missions.

"Always papa," she said kissing cheek, "always," and with that slipped out the door.

He smiled knowing Sansa wouldn't be left wallowing in misery like he had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when Sansa's name day is, and now that I'm thinking about it I'm not too sure I wanna try and go that in-depth for canon, so ya'll will just have to use your imagination.

"Guess what color our string is?" Her plan must have worked or else she wouldn't have asked the question. Now usually strings are red, at least they are for normal human pairs, for weapon/meister pairs it could be a number of colors and those colors tended to change as the couple aged.

"Blue," he states with a bit of a chuckle, blue strings meant loyalty, intelligence, and trust; but that string also stood for the strongest characteristics those tied together held in spades and didn't always indicate the strength of the bond. If he remembered correctly his and Cats had tinged blue before she'd cut it, which given her stance on a lot of things didn't fit Cat what so ever so who knew what the actual color would have been. Thinking about Kid and Sansa though he wondered just what color their string would appear as, they'd been together so long the color could be have a rainbow effect for all he knew.

"Nope," she pops the 'p' for emphasis, "It was fuschia," not totally shocking as both were strong willed and courageous. That color suited them for now, they didn't have the largest of responsibilities as the moment and stilled had time to settle into their true color for quite some time yet.

"Are you happy with it?"

"For now I think it fits us," she frowned a bit, "and colors change as we age and grow," never would he be more grateful to his old man for having given that lesson, "I'm sure we'll even out eventually," he smiled glad that his daughter recognized that change an inevitable part of growing up.

"Did Kid agree with this assessment?"

"He said it was likely more from his OCD than anything else," he doubted that because Sansa was more stubborn than a mule.

"So what's the plan for the day?" he had a surprise party set up for her but he needed to ensure she wouldn't be at home to give him time to set everything up.

"Kid and I are gonna go see if Black☆Star and Tsubaki are interested in playing a pickup game."

"Be back by seven then and bring your friends with and we'll grab ice cream. My treat," he knew it wasn't fair to give a false bribe but if he didn't they'd go grab ice cream anyway.

"Will do dad," she leaned across the counter and kissed his cheek, "We'll be here," and with that she headed for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"So has she tried contacting you again?" Stein asks curiously.

"Every year since Sansa's tenth nameday," Catelyn was a sore topic for his Flame, "She also doesnt understand the word 'no,'" Because with her it was never that simple.

"She tried appealing to Shinigama-Sama?"

"Not as though it worked," they'd both seen what she was trying to do and it wasn't worth Sansa's emotional and/or mental wellbeing, "we won't be able to deny her forever though," Sansa was to be named the Tully heir in a few years and avoiding Cat wouldn't be possible.

"You think she'll try and wrangle custody from you to gain power over the family heir to regain the title for herself?" He exhaled the vapors he'd been holding, "or at the very least try and convince Sansa that she isn't fit for the position because of her status as a weapon," leave it to Stein to figure it.

"Yes to both," it was all in the tone of her voice. If there was one thing he'd always been able to do with Cat it was tell when she was being crafty and manipulative; with the exception of her cutting of their string of course.

"Would she hire a witch to severe their string?"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest," only witch he knew capable was Archane and even then she had issue tempting with the will of fate; but loved having control and if severing their string and breaking her daughter gave it to her she'd likely do it.

"So should I and Marie distract her for a bit so you can field the right contacts to delegate the upcoming shit storm?"

"That would be great," he said perking up, "What did you have in mind?" and with that they began scheme of ways to mess with Catelyn's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Naneday celebrations hadnt been Sansa's fondest thing since that fateful night eleven years ago. Her mother's abandonment of dad and herself had put quite a few roadblocks on the enjoyment factor but today she turns sixteen and nothing is going to hinder her happy-go-lucky attitude.

The added knowledge that she and Kidd need no more than two witches souls so she can become a full fledged death weapon. This news lifts her further, not even that slag could disrupt her joy.

"Your mother is going to be making an appearance tonight," and just like that her world crumbles just the tiniest bit. It's not that she's going to cry or anything of that nature but what she may just do is punch something.

"She's no right to be there," she growls.

"I agree," he flatlines, "but this is a tradition in the Tully family and she has to be there," his frown growing larger, "especially if she wants to keep her name."

Tully's who did not attend the naming of the next family heir or ascension of the newest Lord were excommunicated and stripped of their last name. Her mother would never survive without her family name of that she was sure of.

"It's only for the ceremony correct?" with his confirming nodd she smile, "alright then."

"Don't do something you'll regret later little flame," she's as fiery as her hair she knows and that temper at times clouds her judgement but this is not one of those times.

"I won't," she says kissing his cheek, "there's no need to worry."

"That's usually when I need to worry most," he states warily. As she goes to find Kid to make plans just incase the old hag tries something stupid, never seeing the worried looke her dad sends her knowing his ex is in for a world of hurt.


	11. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's a fool and Hoster is exasperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've decided I'm going to start taking prompts. Give me objects or scenarios for the upcoming chapters and I'll try my best to fit the perimeters of the story.
> 
> If the prompt or idea is for a new fic then it'll have to wait a while because I've other works that need finishing first, but note that I will get to them.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

' _What do you mean I have to come home for the 'Christening of the Heir Ceremony?'_ _That shouldn't be for another decade or so,_ ' his eldest asked. It was a tradition, where the heir apparent was given a long nonsensical name and title, and not something she could sloth off simply because she wished to.Yes he knew why his daughter did't wish to attend, after all who wants to see their 'birthright' handed to another but his eldest had put herself in this position and there was little that could be done about it.

"It would have had you not committed such an awful act. So either you come commiserate your daughter's ascension," he sighed, "or lose your name," he heard an annoyed snort. Why did it feel like he was dealing with an unruly teenager? Given Cat's childhood, or lack there of, he wouldn't be surprised in many ways he was,"By not coming you show not only disrespect to our family but also to Shinigami-sama's. It's been long standing that Tully's who do not attend this are declaring themselves independent of house and name and are there by disowned. You're also showing disrespect to Death himself by skipping out on Sansa and Kid-Sama's announcement to bond," ' _like you need the trouble right now,'_ goes unsaid. Cat had gotten herself into quite the bit of trouble since her departure and losing her name would leave her vulnerable if she did so again. She may not be his heir any longer but she was still his daughter and what father allows his child to constantly face peril alone?

' _I'm heir so I don't see how I could be disowned_ ,' oh not this song and dance again. They'd been over how her actions had left her bereft of title, only her status as a meister had saved her from completely bereft.

"I don't know what's deluded world you've been living in Catelyn but you've not been my heir for more than a decade," her actions toward his good-son and grandchild had dictated her unfit and he'd simply followed through, "your actions during Sansa's nameday cemented her place as clan heir. We went over this when you married that _bastard_."

' _She's a weapon father. She's not fit to be heir_ ,' he blamed Baelish for this ideology. That boy had convinced his Cat that weapons were practically useless without their destined Meisters and more easily manipulated if said string bearer died or cut the cord, ' _Besides Calem has proven to be a rather strong meister and if you're going to skip over me then choose the child that isn't going to crumble when her meister leaves her for a younger and prettier model_.'

"First and foremost Kid-Sama wouldn't do such a thing to Sansa," if anything it'd be Sansa pushing him to partner with the correct weapon for the job at hand. Ever pragmatic that one was, "Second I do not consider  _his_ ilk my grandchildren," he'd never seen the boy and with them being unwed when the boy was born so the chances of legitimizing him were minimal at best. They were a family governed by different laws than most, they were war lording meisters, who served under Shinigami-Sama and only that old bastard could legitimize baseborn children; besides he'd never allow any of  _that man's_ children legitimacy because through them he would created descent and chaos to gain the title of Lord.

' _Fine I'll be there,'_ he heard the 'but', ' _don't expect me not to challenge this though. If you won't reinstate me then I will push Calem to claim,'_ now if that wasn't the most foolhardy thing he'd heard her utter and that included the tripe she used to utter as a child.

"Don't expect him to win," he grinned thinking of how close his heir was to being a full fledged Death Scythe. Her and Kid's work load was nothing to sneeze as.

_'I fully expect her to lose.'_

"You do?" now he was outright laughing, "I doubt she shall," Sansa was more than she appeared and that would be deadly for the boy.

 _'We'll see father, we'll see,'_ and then all he could hear was static.

Looking over the gardens from his office and the construction being done Hoster can't help but feel a bit antsy. He shouldn't have goaded her but Sansa had always exceeded expectations and this little 'battle' would be no different. House Tully may never have birthed a weapon or had a weapon as presiding Lord or Lady, yet he's confident Sansa will be a brilliant leader. 


	12. Of silks and unknowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is fed up.

"She told me no more after Sansa," Cat had made it glaringly obvious that Sansa would be the only child she'd 'whelp.' Looking at the evidence maybe she'd used the termanology in reference to himself and not her own.

"I knew nothing of the basfard til she brought him up as an alternative to Sansa," the elder shook his head tiredely, "I'm not sure as to why she thinks the way she does but if I were to place a bet it's got to do with Littlefinger."

"I always suspected..." he couldn't find the words. There had been times he'd suspected she'd... but with  _him_ of all people. All the ' _Oh no Ned'_ s _and_ the ' _I would never'_ s sounded dull in his memory, "Makes so much sense though," his eyes began to mist over a bit, "Did she say how old he was?" For all he knew the boy was Sansa's age.

"I'd hazard not much younger than Sansa," his expression darkened, "in fact she may have well been pregnant when she left," it was at this that the office door burst open.

"Then I have a formal request," Sansa's expression almost mirrored Hoster's, "I realize that you have no wish to completely disinherit  _her_ but if what you just said is true then she has not only disrespected my father," she glanced at me apologetically, "she's also ran House Tully's name through the mud," then a cruel smirk crossed her visage, "her cheating and the bastards conception, through the our families own laws brands her a traitor and outcast," her eyes seemed to almost match her hair color at this point, "I've had enough of her petulant behavior," she gave the older man a critical once over, "and as heir apparent I can and will execute this order unimpeded."

"As is your right," Hoster grinned a bit.

"I know you don't want this fate for her," she turned to leave, "but my mother and brother or no," turned her head toward Hoster, "if he chooses to fight a losing battle it shall be more than name they lose," with a flick of her wrist the door closed.

"At the end of her rope isn't she?"

"Very much so," I sighed, "but I'd take her seriously if I were you. She won't hesitate in ending them," I stood to leave.

"I expect nothing less."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think in the comments. Ideas and criticism are listened to.

Hughs of purples, oranges, and pinks decorated House Tully's courtyard, creating a calm atmosphere. At least to Kid it had, Sansa felt nothing but trepidation. Catelyn Baelish nee Tully wasn't in the habit of lying so Sansa knew full well her surrogate meant full well the vitrol spoken over the phone.

"You're sure they'll show up?" Kid asked.

"I'm positive," he trusted her instincts for a reason, "She'd deluded enough and I'm certain  _that man'_ contributes most of this bullshit," she instinctively hadn't trusted Baelish as a kid.

"She thinks so little of you that she'd have your oen sibling attack you?" his voice was soft and sounded a touch disgusted. Kid was of the belief that all beings, even Excalibur, held a purpose and disliked when people put others down without reason.   


"Yes," weapons for a good while were seen as tools, slaves that needed masters to function, and  _SHE_ and that man belived such tripe.

"Then she's in for quite the shock isn't she?" He grabbed a strand of hair to play with.

"She'll likely stay in denial," she stood and headed for the manor, "come on we have planning to get to and a dinner to organize," she wasn't the pickiest of eaters so Kid had been given permission to create the menu.

"Yes dear," she heard him sigh. Next week would prove interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Tywin has always been Sansa's favorite tutor. Don't misread her, grandpa and Dr. Stein are great but Tywin had always been able to connect with her on a different level because of their shared form. He'd also held some similar circumstances, though not exactly the same, that he'd impart in her lessons even at the cost of his own emotional state.

\---

"Trust, respect, and love are earned Sansa," Lord Tywin tells her, "Do you know what else is earned?"

"No," she honestly couldn't have answered accurately because of shear naivety, she's nine for christ sakes.

"Fear," she cocked her head in confusion, "If you want to be taken seriously by enemy forces then they must fear you to some degree," he sat on the edge of the windowsill, "most assume it's the Meister who's to be feared, and depending on the duo it is, but more often than not the weapon is the stronger and smarter of the two," he cringed a bit, "except maybe Excalibur, he's neither feared nor too terribly intelligent..." he shook his head, "Weapons, as you well know, have the capability to create a semi-transformation whenever they so choose," his hand shifted to sharp blade.

"Then why did  _she_  believe that we're not as strong as our Meister?"

"In times of old Meisters used to limit the amount of power weapons could use through a spell," he produced a picture from an ancient history book, "and it allowed said Meister to control what form their partner kept," he looked at the spell is despair, "Many chose to simply ignore that the weapons weren't mere tools but humans with thoughts, emotions, and physical needs of their own."

"Is this what she wanted to do to papa?" blinking back the tears is hard, especially when they're hot with hurt and rage.

"I believe so," he sighs, "It took a good while before Shinigami-Sama put the first bought of protocols into place," the founding rules of the DWMA she supposed, "This spell syphoned the weapon's soul into the Meister, which is what lead the creation of the Kishin Asura and the death of his partner by proxy," she didn't fully understand how _that_ was the son of Shinigami-Sama," however the difference is that this was accepted as truth by many, nowadays that isn't so. The Starks, your family, have always been a bit different. You've always seen your strings, followed it to your destined partner and in tandem this occurance was rare; which is why Stark weapons and meisters were so saught after by meisters and weapons of 'lower rank and quality.' Those, like your mother or of ' _higher status_ ,' whom chose to disregard or cut their bond and spell a Stark were executed."

"Like Seryna?"

"Yes," he looks at her gravely, "This isn't quite the same though. Seryna was so in love with Tamyric that nothing, not even pregnancy, would have kept her from saying yes to him; their bond was that strong. Your mother cut that bond, a bond that makes many blind to their partner's faults, and preyed upon the dependency that sets in after abandonment. Though I doubt she counted on just how stabilizing Stein was for those early years because if I don't think your father would have told her no if she had asked. She also wasn't anticipating just how much he'd love you either."

"That's so cruel," on both counts and in different flavors, "Why continue practicing?"

"It is and because there are some who still believe the souls and eggs that are captured should be the Meister's by right of conquest," ' _like in the past,'_ her face must have shown her thoughts because his expression lightened a bit, "exactly. I know it's a darker topic in many ways," not like as though some of the topics they spoke of weren't but this was a harsh reality that needed to be faced, "but you need to realize that people used this spell out of fear and for power."

"To ensure the one who had the ability to limit the power they gained and keep egos in check they created a spell that turned a gift into a curse," what could have been worse than dying at the hands of the person who was supposed to help you bring out your potential to the fullest before said potential could be realized, "and the Meister's likely didn't stop at one weapon did they?"

"No," he began writing numbers on the whiteboard, "For every Meister there should be a weapon, however, at the time potential Meisters outweighed the number of weapons because of the spell. The older the Meister the weapons they'd likely absorbed and that didn't include the witch's souls they'd taken in either," he turned back to her and the number that her eyes met was staggering, "It was explainable the first few generations, after all they'd have thought this was how things should have worked to strengthen Meister lines but given everything your family has... let's just say these numbers shouldn't have been the standard even a hundred years ago."

"Was _she_ trying to reestablish this as the norm," after all Tully's had set certain trends before and it wouldn't shock her if this were the case.

"I believe so," he grimaced, "The man she's associated herself with since leaving your father is the son of my aunt's Meister," his features exuded anguish, "before you ask no he's not my cousin," the book snapped shut as he claimed, "Lessons are done for today."

\---

She hadn't known what to say so she'd simply packed her things and left. Listlessness usually sets in when it rears it's ugly head but with the ceremony only hours away nothing but anger sweeps through her. This is why she dislikes _that woman,_ because hating her was a waste of Sansa's energy, so much; because _she_ hadn't seen _her_ fated as a person but as an object that could be used to make _her_ stronger and Sansa'd sworn up and down not long after that she'd do her best to prove _them_ wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out of left field but I hope ya'll like it.


End file.
